Klonnie One-Shots
by DestinedToBeTogether
Summary: Newly Revised Klonnie One-Shots. Klaus/Bonnie. Updated daily, until 1st June. Collection of one-shots and drabbles. Completed, due to on goings story.
1. Picture Perfect (Revised)

**This is going to a collection of shots and drabbles dedicated to Klonnie. Requests and Suggestions are welcome. No flaming. If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at ALL. There will be mistakes as I have no beta. I will need a Beta, so let me know if you want to be. Please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Nor do I make any money from it.**

Klonnie : The painting that reminds me of us.

Trying to recover from the sight that she had just stumbled across, Bonnie had absentmindedly wandered into the newly decorated hallway in her husband's manor. As a fresh batch of tears started to cascade down her face she let out an angry sigh, as the witch attempted to rub away the tears, that had now streaked her flushed cheeks. Releasing, a choked sob, that she couldn't hold anymore when she discovered where she had subconsciously had walked to.

Turning her green eyes, to the large painting to the left of her, Bonnie took in a deep breath and once again swiped at the traitorous tears. Leveling her dejected gaze, to examine the beautiful piece of artwork that adorned the soft cream wall of her hallway, Bonnie reminisced of the happier times that she had spent with her husband.

She looked at the short strokes of the oil paint that formed her face, and how her perfectly drawn eyes, sparkled with happiness and love for the artist. The way he paid more attention the delicate curves of her flushed body, to, the rosiness of her cheeks (that were heated after a particularly passionate embrace only moments prior,) and the way her chocolate coloured hair hung down in loose, gentle curls. She was still as easily captivated of, how her managed to make her look so beautiful in simple way, as she was when he painted the painting.

She studied her dress, the one she had worn for the first Mikaelson Ball, after moving with her hybrid of a husband and his family to New Orleans. The dress was nothing but exquisite silk and he managed to make it look so realistic, with the how it had shimmered in the moonlight, and the slight creasing around her knees.

She turned her attention back to her face, where laughter lines were perfectly highlighted and contoured. If there was any time in the last 10 years, were Bonnie Sheila Bennett- Mikaelson was truly relaxed and happy, this the one moment.

The painting captured the one moment, where she could see the love that she felt for Klaus. As she gently gazed over his shadowed silhouette in the corner painting, that he once again managed to capture perfectly, she could almost feel the love that had been shared in that room.

But now, as she stood in the hallway of her manor, with the moans of her husband and trusted friend seemingly far-away in the distance, Bonnie Bennett let a lone salty tear stream softly down her face, as she stood remembering the happier times.

The times full of love.


	2. Are you ready' (New)

**Klonnie: ''Are you ready?'' '' I'm more than ready''**

Lifting the young witch up, off of the floor to straddle his hips, by her tanned thighs, Klaus engaged his mouth and hers to continue the passionate embrace, Bonnie sighed contentedly and closed her olive green eyes.

Extracting his mouth, from her plump lips Klaus used his lips and teeth, to bite and suck his way down Bonnie's throat leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. As Bonnie released a moan, Klaus

re-connected their lips, to silence the delicious sounds his witch was making with her naughty mouth.

Lacing her nimble, manicured fingers through Klaus's curly blonde locks, Bonnie let out a low throaty moan contentedly as his tongue explored each and every inch and crevice of her willing mouth.

Slamming, albeit a softly as he could without hurting her, into the nearby wall, Klaus let a free hand trace the delicate curves of Bonnie's toned body. Continuing to trace the lines of her body, he moved his hand to gently swipe across her closed eyelids with his calloused hands, forcing them to flutter open.

Raising her eyes from their connected lips, the original matched her gaze, staring at her intently.

Releasing his witches mouth from the bruising kiss, Klaus leaned in until their noses touched and spoke huskily… ''Are you ready?''

Replying in only a whisper… ''I'm more than ready.''


	3. Cinderella (Revised)

**Authors Note: Ironically enough, I had this idea at midnight and had to write it down. It doesn't follow the TVD plotline exactly and since it's been a while since I have watched the Mikaelson Ball episode some details may not be correct. All my mistakes are my own, although it has been thoroughly edited it. No flames. If you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at ALL.**

 **This have been REVISED. From 1711 word's, to 1925. Checking over all the mistakes, and editing it properly, I am sorry you had to read the disgrace I posted before.**

 **This is from a 3rd Person POV and is more descriptive, with little conversations.**

 **Klonnie: Cinderella**

Bonnie Bennett, a young woman of an average height, tanned complexion, and warm olive green eyes. - That sparkle with innocence. The girl who hides behind a head of loose chocolate coloured curls that only help to intensify the colour of her eyes. Her plump nude lips, perfectly plucked eyebrows and rounded , despite her natural beauty who prefers to cover her shapely legs, toned stomach and more than average 'assets' in loose fitting jeans and long-sleeved baggy t-shirts; That do nothing for her figure.

However, Bonnie Bennett wasn't all about how she was to be perceived. She has a fiery, protective personality, she is incredibly loyal to those she viewed as close friends and family, and would willingly put herself on the line for any of them. Even in that meant to overexert herself, just to keep friends safe. Despite being opinionated and slightly judgy (as Damon un-affectionately calls her) Bonnie is an overly kind, affectionate young woman who feels as it is her duty to take care of everyone.

Bonnie grew up, with only her father and grandmother as respective role models and as Bonnie aged and started to look more like her mother, her father's absence in her life only increased, to where in her late teens she wouldn't see him for months as he was away for work. Regardless, she still had her 2 constants in her life, that she thought would remain loyal to her throughout her life. The first, being her dear Grandmother Sheila, and the second being her collective of friends; Matt, Elena, and Caroline.

And, the familiar and beloved tale of Cinderella goes, disaster struck for the Bennett family. Not long finding out she was a witch of nature, her beloved grandmother, was killed after overusing her magic for Damon - a vampire. It was only then, did Bonnie realise she had been used. Her family had been used. If not, to help her best friend Elena, or because Elena's boyfriend Stefan, or in her grandmother's case, Elena's boyfriends brother Damon.

It always came down to Elena.

She had felt awful when Elena and Jeremy's parents had died in the car crash on Wickery Bridge; she have supported Elena as she recovered, she had consoled Elena; been the best, best friend she could have been. However, when it was her grandmother that had been sacrificed and killed, not one had been there to comfort her, and been there as a shoulder to cry on for her. .

And it continued this way, always coming back to help. Always something involving Elena, and the Salvatore Brothers. For months, years even, she had always been the one they went to for help and now it was hurting her, physically and emotionally but she didn't want to be the one who let them done.

The Bennett witch, repeatedly felt that that was how her so-called friends saw her; The Bennett witch. No longer the best friend, the sister, but the easy way out. The tool. She had been weak-willed enough to help out with Katherine, Klaus, Elijah and they all sat by watching her constantly putting herself in danger not bothering to find a different solution. Always using her and her magic. Wasn't her life worth the risk? Bonnie had often thought.

She also sat by and watch her best friends get their dream guys. Or get into complicated love triangles. The witch mused, almost spitefully. It was either Elena with Stefan and Damon or Caroline with Tyler and Klaus. It was driving her mad, why couldn't she get the guy for once? She the one who does everything for everyone without a word of protest!

She knows Elena better, to know she enjoys having both brothers underneath her thumb, like her predecessors; Tatia and Katherine. Both jumping at the chance to help her, to save her, to please her. Caroline, she had thought better off. She was clearly in love with Tyler, even with him being sired to Klaus, they had gone through thick and thin to be together. Why would they give up their chance at happiness, simply because Klaus has a fascination with her purity, her light? When Caroline was clearly in love with Tyler, why she stringing Klaus along for the ride? Was it the pretty things? The attention?

Klaus. Bonnie, underneath the front of hate she put up, she respected him. She didn't understand some his decisions, but he made most of them so he wouldn't lose his family. She understands that he thinks was he did was right. He wanted them to be a proper family… Just like her. The more Bonnie tries to understand Klaus Mikaelson, the more she sympathises with him and his dreams for a family. His family.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when her invitation to the Mikaelson Ball came and everyone in the Scooby Gang, had told her that she wasn't allowed to go. When she tried to point out that Matt was going with Rebekah, they all jumped in his defense stating that he had Rebekah's and their protection. When she argued that she had her magic, they said she wasn't strong enough.

So they could allow human Matt, their protection but she wasn't. It seemed as if she wasn't as deserving for their protection. When she was anything but. And then the very magic that had saved each of their lives, that she had gone against the spirits to use -to help them- was in question.

So, for once in her life, Bonnie Bennett told her friends that if they wanted to her to be happy like real friends should want, they would allow her this privilege. When they still disagreed, she used her magic to forced them out of her Grandmother's old house and stormed up to her room, to get ready to go shopping for her perfect dress.

Because hell would freeze over before they told her what to do again.

Wearing a black cloak, over her lithe body, Bonnie stepped through the entrance of the Mikaelson Manor. Her amethyst painted lips pursed as she took in the regally decorated room using small fairy lights. Slowly untying the bow that held the cloak closed, Bonnie pulled the cloak off her body revealing the masterpiece that hid behind it.

The dress, with its royal purple sweetheart necklace showcasing Bonnie's cleavage, flowed into endless ruffles that pooled gently at her feet. The entire dress, adorned in silver stitching clung to Bonnie's curves showing off her curvaceous figure. Her chocolate curls pulled up into a sophisticated bun with a few strands framing her face. The look being completed with a pair of silver heels, cat eye eyeliner and matching purple lipstick.

As the young witch, stepped into the room power and confidence radiated from her and along with her natural beauty, she captivated everyone's attention.

Especially that of Klaus Mikaelson's.

Maneuvering her way through the crowds, smiling gently, to the drinks table. Acquiring herself a drink, Bonnie held herself back as she noticed her friends having fun and enjoying themselves. Silently watching - and thinking- the witch failed to notice Klaus walking towards her until the hybrid in question was directly in front of her and had cleared his throat.

Startled at the sudden noise, Bonnie's head shot up to meet the hybrids thoughtful -almost cynical- gaze.

''Miss Bennett, how come you aren't in the company of your friends'' Klaus asked, genuinely confused as to why she was standing on her own, instead of with the rest of the Supernatural gang having fun. Like she deserved. He mentally added, but quickly dismissed the thought.

''You mean those people over there. They're not my friends. They don't know the meaning of the word.'' Bonnie answered, scoffing before directing her annoyed (and partially angry) gaze in the group's direction. Sensing Bonnie looking at them, the group turned to find her standing with Klaus and glaring at them.

''Well since you are alone, may you accompany me for a dance, Miss Bennett'' Klaus smirked, seeing the exchange between her and her friends.

''What sort of guest, would I be if I turned down the host ?'' Placing her hand in his, offering a small smirk of her own.

As Klaus gently steered Bonnie to the dance floor, he kept his steely eyes of the formidable beauty accompanying him. Bonnie likewise, was watching him out of the corner of her eye, watching as with each step -no stride- he took, how power and control emitted from him. How his hair was perfectly slicked back from his face and how well the suit complimented his lean frame and his piercing blue eyes.

''Would it be untoward on me, to mention how beautiful Miss Bennett''

''Not at all . You aren't so bad yourself.''

Wrapping their arms around each other, Bonnie rested her head against his chest, imaging the soft beat of his heart and falling into perfect rhythm with Klaus. As he danced with the young Bennett witch, Klaus reveled in how perfectly Bonnie's body molded against his own, how soft her touch was and enticing her scent was. It reminded him, of Fall in Mystic Falls, the falling leaves and air still with a touch of warmth in it.

Only then did Klaus Mikaelson realise, that it wasn't Caroline's scent that had captivated his attention when he first arrived, it was that of the beautiful Miss. Bennett's.

Never once leaving Klaus's arms, Bonnie danced all night with the hybrid. To onlookers, unaware of the former tension between the pair, the duo looked like a couple in love, embracing in the others warmth and love for the other.

As the time grew closer to midnight, remembered her curfew that her father had set, as he was back home in Mystic Falls. As the clock struck 11:45pm Bonnie struggled to escape the arms of her dance partner as they locked in a loving embrace. Whispering that she needed to go, Bonnie untangled her arms from around his neck and pulled back from the embrace. Once again, whispering that she needed to leave, she stepped back from Klaus and made her way to the exit.

As Klaus tried to fight through the crowds to get to his little witch, Bonnie took off grabbing her cloak on the way out. When the hybrid finally managed to get through the guests and the main doors, he just stared after her as ran down the steps of his manor and into her car, leaving only her silver heel in her midst as she drove out of the driveway.

Waking up, in her oversized t-shirt and panties Bonnie slowly remembered the events of the night before. From the entrance at the ball to her dancing with Klaus, and mistakably leaving her precious silver shoe on the step of Mikaelson Manor. Oh, the irony… She thought she tumbled out of her bed.

Finally conscious enough, to walk downstairs, the witch pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and walked towards the kitchen. Heading straight to the coffee pot, Bonnie completely over-looked the shoe and envelope on the table.

When Bonnie had seen the cream envelope (not unlike the one she had received for the ball), she nervously approached the shoe and envelope, all the while wondering what the contents of the gold embossed letter could be. Gently opening the letter with her manicured finger, Bonnie Bennett's eyes widened at the one simple sentence.

Until, the next dance - Klaus.

 **The ending took a bit off work, and I hope it doesn't seem like I have rushed this. I wanted Bonnie to stick up for herself. I hope I portrayed that. Please Review, and I will send you virtual cookies :)**


	4. Coffee Shop Drabble (Revised)

AU - Where Bonnie works at a coffee shop, and Klaus decides he wants her. Sorry, it's been 3 days, I've been really ill and couldn't update. Expect the rest of the previous one-shots/drabbles daily, and then then updated weekly, or when I have a newly completed file.

The first time he saw Bonnie was when he walked into the newly opened coffee shop, where she was serving customers.

Her took in her flawless African American skin and the delectable curves of her toned body all wrapped up in dark ripped jeans and a tight green t-shirt.

Because he was a man after all, and a man does have needs.

However, when he came face to face with the young woman, Klaus was taken aback by how softness of her features looked; from her plump pink lips to stunning leafy green (that reminded him, of the autumn ) eyes that held only warmth.

Klaus was entranced by the way she talked, of how smooth and light her voice was as if she had purposefully manipulated her tone to capture him and ensnare his senses.

Handing him the tea, Bonnie flashed him an award winning smile, wished him a good day.

It was then, that he decided, he would have her. No matter what it took.


	5. Family of 3 (Revised)

**Authors Note: This was a requested drabble for baby Mikaelson and I hope I did your idea justice; CosmicAngelx. I loved the family dynamic between Bonnie and her son and decided to focus on that, with a little bit of Klaus of thrown it at the end. No flames please. Requests are accepted.**

 **Klonnie: The Love of a Family**

''Henry, come down stairs please'' Bonnie Mikaelson called up the stairs to her 5 year son.

''Coming'' He yelled back, before using his vampiric speed to race down the grand staircase, and into the manors kitchen.

The witch, stood leaning over the marble surface,with a large mixing bowl and ingredients set out of her. ''Have you washed your hands yet, Henry?'' The hybrid in question, turned to answer his mother with his green eyes ablaze with mischief and his father's smirk set on his face.

''Of course, I have mum.'' Henry, batted his thick eyelashes at the woman, watching as his mother's face softened, before quickly turning hard again.

''Henrik Mikaelson, you have until 5 to wash your hands.'' Bonnie said, before turning her back and counting down from 5.

''5...'' There was no sound of movement from behind her. The boy, stood in defiance listening as his mother, counted down.

''4...'' Bonnie breathed, as the anger lines started to show on her normally relaxed and beautiful face.

''3..'' Now clenching and unclenching her fists, Bonnie inhaled deeply struggling not let her magic get the best of her.

''2...'' The witch was close to shouting, as the familiar sound of running, shortly followed by the turning on and off of the kitchen taps.

''See that wasn't that hard now, was it?'' Bonnie asked her voice still hard but her face more relaxed and serene - a quality Henry's fathers say he loves about her.

''No?'' Her son answered cheekily, whilst grinning showing of his pearly whites.

Looking back at her son, seeing how happy was, couldn't help but smile herself and ruffle his blonde curly hair.

After the cake, was baked and decorated the duo of mother and son,sat in the living room awaiting the arrival of Bonnie's husband.

Hearing the door opening and closing, Bonnie and Henry quickly hid behind the couches, to surprise Klaus. As he walked into the oversized living and lavishly decorated living room, his wife and son jumped out from behind the sofa, shouting 'Happy Birthday' causing him to grin in response.

Pulling his wife, into a passionate embrace, the two momentarily forget the presence of their in the room, only stopping when he started moaning in protest. Pulling his son, in for a family hug, Klaus couldn't help but marvel at how he, Hybrid extraordinaire, got so lucky to have such a wonderful family.

And for once in his life, Klaus Mikaelson felt completely loved.


End file.
